1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug connection and in particular a plug connection for connecting high-current cables, as used for example in or for motor vehicles with electric drives.
2. Description of Related Art
Particular requirements apply to plug connections which are used for the connection of high-current cables in, for example, motor vehicles. These are, among other things, relevant to the safety of the assembly personnel plugging together or disconnecting the plug connector as well as for the protection of the electronic components built into the motor vehicle. For example, in addition to the contact parts provided for the transmission of the high currents, which are generally dimensioned with a large cross-section, it is known for additional contact elements to be integrated in the plug connector which are electrically isolated from the contact parts and are part of a safety circuit carrying low voltage (in particular 12 V, 24 V or 48 V of the on-board electrical system of the motor vehicle). By means of the safety circuit it is ensured that the high voltage is only applied to the contact parts of the plug connector when these make full contact. For this purpose, the safety circuit is integrated in a control system for the high voltage source, wherein the control system only activates the high voltage source if the safety circuit is closed as a result of the contact elements of the plug connection making contact. For this purpose, the plug connectors are designed such that, on plugging together the plug connector, the contact parts connected with the high-current cables are connected first, and only then the contact elements for the safety circuit. On disconnecting such a connection, the contact elements of the safety circuit are disconnected first, as a result of which—if this has not already happened—a supply of high voltage to the high-current cables is interrupted. Only then are the contact parts connected with the high-current cables disconnected. This prevents a sparkover on plugging together or disconnecting the plug connection as a result of high voltage being present, which could lead to injury to the assembly personnel and to a burning of the contact parts. Such safety functionality is often referred to by the term “interlock”.
A plug connection of this kind is for example known from DE 20 2011 107 900 U1. Here, the contact parts are designed as simple contact pins and contact sockets, which plug into one other when the plug connectors are plugged together.
Such a design of the contact elements of the safety circuit requires that the plug connectors be plugged together in an exact alignment relative to one other, which makes handling more difficult.